Her past
by dallysbear
Summary: Maka has lived on the run under a fake identity but she doesnt know why. She also is has grabbed the attention of many boys and it doesnt help when you have the emotional stability of an infant.
1. Chapter 1

**Maka: Dallysbear is sorry if this story might take a while to write she is writing it with her two bestfriends**

**Crona: i-I I don't know how to deal with waiting**

**Me: im sorry crona I'll try not to lag**

**Sisi: dallybeary get on with the story… .**

**Me: Aye sir!**

**Kidd: ugh dallysbear does not own soul eater she is just a nut case **

Prologue

Yay another day of high school….not! It's just another day of hell being in the same room filled with rich snobs with too much time on their hands with nothing better to do than judge one another. They are all so fake.

I'm getting ahead of myself my name is Maka surname unknown to me but that is my former identity, now a days I go by Angel Stein. Yes that's right, I'm that mad man's adopted daughter. I'm not ashamed of it but it does make life a whole fucking lot harder for me. I'm 17 for now (my birthday is in a few months ) my past is filled with secrets, very few people know the whole truth. Stein and I have been on the run for as long as I can remember. I don't remember much of my childhood from before being Stein's daughter he keeps telling me that he will explain everything once I'm 18 I can hardly wait. I'm getting off topic now I bet you didn't want to know all that; I'll sum it up for you: I am (Maka) Angel Stein, I attend Shibusen, I am an "autonomous" meister to the public due to my secret weapon blood and I am the school's punching bag. I have very few friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Maka's POV

As I attempted to get off of my bed I felt a lump on my belly ; as I shifted my position from my bed I saw my older "sister" Blair in her cat form. She loves to sleep on my bed and for the most part I don't mind but sometimes she can be a real pest. I stare at her sleeping form thinking back to the day I found her.

_Flashback _

_Seven year old maka walking around an empty park chasing after a kishin as an assignment given to her by Stein (A/N she was homeschooled up until her fit year of high school)_

_"Man Stein is going to dissect me if I don't get this kishin"-maka_

_I was running towards the the kishin its soul shined bright and was like a beacon calling to me. I felt a bit of drool coming at the thought of eating its soul. I was surprised that a kishin would be alone in Switzerland. I carefully snuck behind it but was caught off guard seeing it was attacking a teenage girl; its disgusting tongue licking the girls face he looked ready to pounce, before he could do anything I grabbed my pistols and shot it with my wavelength. It hit its shoulder causing it to turn its attention to me he lunged a slimy claw at me I saw the lust in its eyes. I saw red (daddy stein always did say I have a demon side). The kishin tackled me down to the ground it had me pinned down, it smirked thinking it won but I just laughed. The kishin was dumbstruck to my reaction. I placed my hand on its claw and used it to gain momentum as I swung my leg up turning it into a scythe slicing it in half leaving nothing but a red soul in its place. I'm still pretty new at the whole weapons thing I can only turn part of my body into my weapon form. I ate the red blob and went straight towards the girl that was attacked by the kishin, as I reached her I saw her put her hands up in a defensive pose and I heard her chant something._

_"pum pumpkin pumpkin-cannon" Blair chanted_

_A pumpkin shaped light formed in her hands, it was very faint and you could tell it took a lot of will power to muster up enough energy after what she had been through. I jumped and landed behind her causing her to shriek._

_"Ah! Wh-who are you?...please please don't take my soul!"_

_I gave her a confused look_

_"why would I do that?" I asked_

_" Aren't you part of the DWMA? Aren't you trying to collect my soul?!" she all but screamed_

_"no I'm with my daddy Stein. He sent me after the kishin as a hw assignment; I saw it hurting you and wanted to help. Are you ok?" I replied_

_"I'm ok just tired and drained of my magic…opps.." she cut herself off fearing the worst_

_"Don't worry I figured you weren't you don't have an average soul, my daddy says I'll be able to sense the difference of souls soon. Oh and don't worry I won't hurt you. Do you want to come with me it gets kind of lonely with just me and daddy Stein?" I gave her the best puppy dog eyes I could and pouted hoping she'd say yes. _

_Blair seemed unsure and quite uneasy about going home with a meister even if she just saved her life. She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't realized that said girl was speaking to her with her hand stretched out_

_"-ka"_

_"what?"_

_" I said my name is Maka Angel Stein, what's yours?"_

_"Blair"_

_" well c'mon Blair Stein hates waiting"_

_They both ran back home to meet Stein and explained all that happened and Blair explained her past.(She has been orphaned living on her own for a bit over a year and she is only half witch from her mom's side)_

_End of flashback_

I chuckled to myself , to think this furball has made life pretty interesting.

"Blair, what are you doing? I'm trying to sleep.."

" But maka-nee it's Monday. Don't you have school?"

"Don't wanna" I mumbled as I turned around trying to settle back into a comfortable position to sleep in; that is until I heard Stein's voice from downstairs.

"oh.. hi… kidd. Maka's upstairs. I'm sure she's awake just go on up."_ –stein_

"Damn it" I muttered, "I guess I have to get up now."

"Looks like it" Blair commented sticking her tongue out at me

I sighed ' _I know I might regret this but'- _"Blair can you poof something on me?"

She grinned a chestier cat like grin but before she could do anything drastic I gave her an icy glare that rivaled even Stein's on his worst of days. She only pouted in response and complied flicking her tail and *poof*. My red plaid short shorts were replaced with my favorite grey dance sweats and my black tank top was replaced with my favorite black sweater and crop top with a sports bra underneath. I always made sure to keep my curves and breast hidden I don't like any unneeded attention.

"thanks Blair" I quickly petted her head and put on my fake hipster glasses before opening my door to see Kidd and Crona smiling like idiot. _'I wonder what's up with that' _


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey guys" I smiled questionably at them

"Did you forget? An excited Crona asks with a hint of disappointment evident in his voice

"Forget? What are you talking about?" I look at both of them just noticing the thrill in their eyes

Kidd's POV

I walked up to Maka's room and knocked a few times (8 times) before she opened the door. My breathe hitched at the sight of her, seeing her in all her glory I was so lost in my own world I almost missed Crona's question

"Did you forget?" Crona asked

"Forget? What are you talking about?" Maka replied.

She made the cutest face ever, the way she tilts her head a bit to the right with parted lips and big doe-like innocent emerald orbs.

"That is just like you" I said with a bit of a pout, " forgetting the day we prank Blackstar"

"is that today?" She questioned

She stood there with a glazed look over her eyes you could tell she was thinking and finally found the answer as she exclaimed-

"I COMPLETELY FORGOT!"

"Obviously" I muttered

She shot me a glare but then smiled at Crona. i got extremely jealous that she didn't smile her beautiful smile at me.

"It's ok we kind of saw it coming" Crona says softly then perks up continuing with, "but we have to get there early, so lets go!"

Crona and I grab one arm and rush her to school.

"what about breakfast" She whined

" There's no time for breakfast" I replied

Maka's POV

We raced down the empty streets of Death city it was only 6:30 am but we wanted a head start on our prank.

**We wanted revenge.**

Why you may ask well…

_Flashback_

_ Kidd and I were walking out of the dining hall and over to our usual hang out spot, a huge willow tree that had all three of our names carved into it. It was our safe place only we knew of its whereabouts; the best thing was that we had the view of Shibusen and all of Death City. We sat down and waited for Crona to arrive he was usually the last one to get there. It was about ten minutes later when we heard a large amount of laughter and saw a crowd of people circling around something I couldn't quite see what it was because of them. I turned to kidd and we both had a bad feeling about it and made a dash towards the crowd. In the middle was Crona covered in different colors of dye and feathers. I quickly picked him up as kidd made room for us to escape, we were about to break free when I saw none other than the betas (Blackstar, Soul,Liz- Tsubaki and patty are part of the team but weren't part of the prank they are actually friends with Kidd and Maka) smirking at us with a camera recording every moment. We dashed away from the crowd I handed Crona to kidd and they went off towards the boys locker room while went to Crona's locker to get him his backup clothes. After Crona was clean we decided we wouldn't take it laying down and started coming up with ways to get back at them._

_End of Flashback_

No one should treat another person like that especially Crona that's like kicking a puppy. I balled my hand up into a fist turning my knuckles white and drawing some blood with my nails. As I thought about the prank I started to smile . I smiled at the thought of Blackstar getting a taste of his own medicine.

"What's so funny" Kidd asked

"Are you picturing Blackstar's face?" Crona asks smugly "bbecause I sure am"

"How did you know?" I asked

"Its because you guys are I n the same page" Kidd muttered darkly

"What did you say? " crona asked kidd

Kidd replied with a sing~song "nothing"

I couldn't help but smile at them

"Do you think he'll fall for it? " I asked

"Of course he will, I tge amazing and godly Death the Kidd planned it so of course ge will." Kidd said jokingly, mocking Blackstar's voice

At that Crona and I couldn't help but burst out laughing. The guys and I finally finished setting everything up and the smuggest smiles were planted on our faces as we walked through the halls of Shibusen to go to our first class. Today was going to be very interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: hey guys so i figured i shouldn't make you wait sorry if you don't enjoy it**

**BlackStar: Yo peasant read and review**

_thoughts_

Timeskip -in class-

The boys and I took our seats for homeroom in our usual seats on the far right corner closest to the door, mainly so we can make a quick escape and we won't have to interact with others. As we took our seats we noticed that there were actually a few students already in class. Other students soon filed in rushing to beat the bell and the wrath of Stein. _If only they knew he was busy on a mission and won't return until tomorrow- I thought to myself. _As they took their seat they shot us a quick glance, we could see the confusion on their face and I couldn't help but snicker.

To everyone else we look like major nerds already taking notes for class but really we were sending each other notes. We were just waiting for that bastard to come so he can get what's coming to him. As if by sheer coincidence the blue haired loud-mouth monkey entered the room followed by the wannabe suave " " Soul Eater Evans and their other friends: Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki. I don't mind the girls they are tolerable and actually really nice when thy don't have to put up a bitchy façade. They are pretty cool and have helped Kidd with a few missions when Crona and I were busy on our own missions. Kidd is the only person other than myself who is able to match soul wavelengths with anyone (mostly because he is a shinigami.) it makes being a solo meister easier.

Timeskip an hour into class

Ms. Marie was our substitute for the day and let us have a free period. I was ecstatic it made pranking BlackStar much easier. I scanned the room for a certain blue haired idiot to find him asleep and no sign of team beta. I saw our opportunity and called Kidd and Crona over.

"Hey, he's asleep. This is the perfect opportunity! Come on, lets move him outside before anyone notices."

******************************* outside**************************************

While Kidd and Crona set video camera up the camera up for the prank I rode on Beezlebub(**A/NI think that's the name of kidd's board**) with an unconscious BlackStar to the tip of one of the skulls. I placed the idiot on a chair and took a picture of how ridiculous he looked. _I did an amazing job on dressing him up. _I put the idiot in a sexy peacock blue taffeta Selene corset with mesh halter sweetheart neckline, black lace overlay bra detail, steal support boning, side zipper front, satin ribbon bow accents and lace-up back detail and a black satin burlesque bustle skirt with oversized baby blue bow back and black lace trim. I was a bit sad that my favorite corset was wasted on this idiot but eh it's kinda worth it.

A few minutes later Kidd's trap was all but complete. I made sure to place BlackStar off of one of the skulls at the very top so he would easily fall over. Once I was done taking pictures I gave Kidd a thumbs up to continue setting the trap. Kidd then blasted two holes in the ground (keeping with the symmetry of course) and we filled it with freezing cold watered down glitter glue.

Kidd had a devious smirk plastered on his face, "when BlackStar wakes up he won't know what hit him"

"Wow Kidd I didn't know you had this in you" I said, " Remind me not to get on your bad side"

Kidd smiled "Yeah. You ready for this Crona?"

Crona pursed his lips and shifted his weight.

"I-I dunno. I don't know how to deal with something like this"

I placed a hand on his shoulder and his whole demeanor changed. He beamed a dashing smile and said " but there's no use in wasting a good chance for a home video."

Kidd then gasped " oh yeah I need to turn on the camera wouldn't want to deprive the rest of the school of this momentous occasion."

"Guys what do you mean?" I asked

" Maka you really are forgetful. I told you our hacking skills are amazing so we hacked into my father's mirror and once the camera is turned on our little prank will be viewed live throughout the whole school" Crona and Kidd said together with pride

Suddenly, we heard a shout coming from above

"Showtime" Kidd said and he turned the video camera on

I guess BlackStar finally woke up. I smirked and so it begins.

"GET ME DOWN FROM HERE! A GOD LIKE ME SHOULD NOT BE LEFT WITHOUT HIS FOLLOWERS I AM THE STAR AND STARS DON'T DESERVE TO BE TREATED THIS WAY! GET ME DOWN NOW!"

Kidd pushed Crona and I behind a column and we started laughing at how ridiculous the idiot looks and how amazing it was he didn't notice his outfit. At that thought I pouted _I put a lot of thought into that _ I couldn't believe how awesome this was, but suddenly, I heard someone else's voice

"Oi! BlackStar! Where are you? You're going to be late for lunch and that's so uncool"

Soul

It was soul. I turned to Kidd

"What is HE doing here?"

Kidd shrugged and Crona started to whine, " I don't know how to deal with something like this."

"Shhh, Crona. It's fine I'll go distract hi-"

"NO!" I deadpanned the boy gave me a confused look I just sighed, "Don't you see? Maybe we can get Soul too. He's just as guilty as the other idiot! That no good stuck up…"

"We get it" Kidd interrupted my mental curses

It wasn't until Crona grabbed my hand did I realize I was trembling. He looked at me with such concern, I smiled at him "I'm fine"

Kidd grabbed me and held me tight "Kidd don't worry I'm fine really" he just squeezed me closer to him and I gave in and kissed him on the cheek.

All of a sudden we heard a cracking sound. We all looked up and saw BlackStar plummeting to the ground. I looked back down at where Soul stood and noticed that he saw him too. Soul started running towards the plummeting fool not noticing the pool of water just ahead.

To my surprise soul jumped to try and catch his best friend but they ended up crashing into each other and falling SMAK into the pool of glitter. Kidd ran towards the video camera turning off the live feed and stuffing it in his duffle bag before rejoining Crona and myself. We sent crona with the equipment to get and tell her to play along. Kidd and I made our way to the pool and waited for the idiots to resurface. I knew I should be happy they got what they deserved but I couldn't bring myself to smile. I felt a bit cold. Kidd, on the other hand had a mischievous glint in his eyes. It was soon hidden with a feigned remorse towards the surfacing boys.

"What are you wearing?" soul shouted

"What do you mean you twilight pansie" BlackStar replied

"What are you talking about you sparkle more than that friggin' twilight dude and at least I'm not dressing like a drag only proving that you're the gayer one"

BlackStar then took the time to look at what he was wearing "AHHH WHAT THEE HELL IS ON ME" he started to claw on the _sexy_ clothing. The idiots didn't even notice our presence so I just chopped them.

"MAKA_CHOP!"

"Oi! Women what was that for?!" they both yelled

"She did it to gain your attention and to keep you from making an even bigger fool of yourselves than you already have"Kidd answered for me

They asked "What do you mean?"

I just pointed up and they saw a large group of lower classmen laughing at the display in front of them

"We were sent to see if you were ok by "

"How do you think we are tiny-tits" Soul barked

"Calm down sharky she's only trying to help"

Before any fights could start Crona came running towards us with tailing him.

"H-hey g-guys I h-hope you guys a-are ok. Hey mmm-Angel we should go"

"Ok c'mon Kidd" Kidd stalked off with Crona tailing behind him. Before leaving I faced and she gave me a knowing glance I smiled and left.

_Phase one complete _

_**Me: Sorry if the prank isn't up to your expectations but i'm still adding to it i just didnt want to leave you guys hanging  
**_

_**Crona: D-don't w-worry dallysbear we understand**_

_**Soul:so it's your fault im a frikken fairy?!**_

_**Me:n-n-no m-maka! help!**_

_**Maka: Maka-Chop!**_

_**Soul:oww**_

_**Kidd: idiot well dallysbear does not own soul eater **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Soul's POV before the prank ~~~bet you didn't see this coming~~~`**

Damn this is so uncool my fangirls won't leave me alone.

"Liz, Patty help me out here"

"Patty would you be a dear and us your scary voice"

"On it sissy…..*clears throat* Aye you bitches leave my brother alone! If I see aany of you sluts around him I'll get on your asses."

My fangirls scattered away like ants fleaing a picnic. I was finally alone; man they are just as annoying as Blackstar speaking of BlackStar where did that idiot of a best friend go?

"Hey Tsubaki where's Star?"

"I don't know Soul he stayed behind to take a power nap."

"That idiot", I muttered," I'll go get him. See you guys later."

"bye Soul see you at lunch" the girls said

I walked down the halls looking for my idiotic best friend when I heard his irritating voice; probably yelling about how godly he is. I walked outside

"Oi! BlackStar where are you?" You're going to be late for lunch and that's not cool bro."

I kept searching for him around the school entrance when I heard his irritating voice and a cracking sound. I looked up to see a blue blur falling down and it hit me that blur is my best friend. I ran after him in hopes to keep him from hitting the ground when I tripped and fell into a deep puddle and star landed on top of me. I was pissed off that idiot could have killed me. We both stood up and I couldn't believe what he was wearing.

"What are you wearing?" I shouted

"What do you mean you twilight pansie" BlackStar replied

"What are you talking about you sparkle more than that friggin' twilight dude and at least I'm not dressing like a drag only proving that you're the gayer one"

BlackStar is such an idiot I bet he didn't even notice he was wearing. He finally looked down and screamed "AHHH WHAT THEE HELL IS ON ME" he started to claw on the _sexy_ clothing.

I was so caught up with laughing at Blackstar I didn't notice the others around s. We contined arguing untilit was put to an abrupt end by a high soprano voice calling out "Angel-Chop"

"Angel-Chop!" (A/N I jst realized I put maka the first time and that would be a dead give away to who she is)

"Oi woman what was that for!?" We both yelled blinded by anger

She was about to answer when that damn young shinigami answered instead," She did it to keep you from making an even bigger fool of yourselves than what you already have"

Star and I looked at each other than again at the two in front of us

"What do you mean?" I asked

She then shifted her gaze from Kidd to me. Her bangs that covered her face moved and I could see her face clearly, my breathe hitched it wasn't until now that I realized who she is; it was Angel my secret crush

-cliff hanger-

just kidding ;)

She really lived up to her name she is an angel in my eyes her emerald eyes radiate with so much life so unique, she had a flat stomach and creamy long legs that looked like they went on for miles. I can't say much about her breast they're decent can't complain. Her hair seemed to glow and make a halo around her but what I loved the most about her was she wasn't a fan girl; she's different. The list could go on and on but then a surge of jealousy swells within me as I notice how

protective Kidd is being with Angel. I got even madder when I realized how close he's getting.

She pointed a finger up and I saw a large group of lower classmen laughing at us

"We were sent by Ms. Marie to see if you were ok" Angel stated

I would have been happy that it was Angel who was sent to check up on me and maybe even nurse me a bit but then I remembered about Kidd and I snapped

"How do you think we are tiny-tits" I barked

"Calm down sharky she's only trying to help" Kidd butted in

Before any fights could start Crona came running towards us with Ms. Marie tailing him.

"H-hey g-guys I h-hope you guys a-are ok. Hey mmm-Angel we should go"

"Ok c'mon Kidd" Kidd stalked off with Crona tailing behind him. Before leaving I noticed Angel facing Ms. Marie and left.

I stared at the retreating figures my gaze lingering on the sandy blonde. I clenched my fist as I saw the two males hovering close behind.

"Boys go clean up and be careful ok" Ms. Marie told us in a motherly tone

I nodded and BlackStar ranted about how a GOD should be trated with more respect. I ket staring at where angel used to be

"Dude take a picture it'll last longer" Blackstar said

"WTF are you talking about?" I said defensively

"I've noticed the way you look at her"

"who star? I think you've lost it."

"You know who; Angel"

"No she's a loser a loner and anyways she's always with them there has to be something between one of them"

"Jealous much"

"Shut up Queen drag and I see the way you look at Tsubaki so were even"

"Soul don't insult your God like that you're lucky I put up with your attitude, but, I'm such an awesome God I'll help you out with your little crush"

"Tsk… let's just get out of here and meet the others"

"Gladly I need my manly clothes and I can't keep my people waiting. ON SECOND THOUGHT THEY CAN WAIT I AM AFTER ALL A GOD"

How is this idiot going to help me win Angel? I can't even get near her and those three only have to take the morning class with the rest of the school, what makes them so special? I couldn't help but think that wining Angel over was gonna be hard.

**Blar: Dallysbear-chan said to vote on your favorite couple nya oh and she has a surprise guest in the next few chapters **

**Maka: What couples? i didn't realized anyone had feelings for another**

**Me: Maka-nee please stop being so dense**

**MAKA:huh?**

**The boys: why do you have to be so cute**

**Blair: i see many love triangles **

**Me and maka: Noooooooo .-. please no**

**Kidd: please read and review and dallysbear does not own soul eater **


	6. question

Hey guys I've been having having trouble deciding on whether I should start my newest stories I want to know what you think I should start first

Story 1 gypsy

Maka turned soul into a deathscythe and just defeated asura but with all the madness still lingering asuras spirit influences deathcity to forget our favorite meister. She leaves and becomes the gypsy. Spartio doesn't know what has happened to her and she doesn't want to go back

Story 2 ass back home

Lucy and natsu kiss the day before her birthday and she's extremely happy thinking that they can finally be a couple but he ends up leaving on her birthday in search of igneel leaving lucy behind. Based off the song ass back home by gym class hero's ft. Neon hitch

Oh I'm taking request for songfics this week and tell me wich character and shipping if you want one


	7. Chapter 7

**hey guys sorry for taking so long but schools been taking a toll on me and i havent had much time to update my stories but here's s chapter and hopefull more are soon to come ;)**

'thinking'

"speaking"

Timeskip

Star and I finished changing in the locker room hoping that all the damn glitter had come off by now and made our way to the dining hall. As we walked in I was shocked to see the one person who had been on my mind actually conversing with people outside of her group. I turned to star and we both had the same type of reaction we couldn't believe that Angel (Maka) Chrona and Kidd were talking to our friends and acting normal.

"Hahahah" I heard angel laugh and it had to be the sweetest sound I had ever heard

We walked up to them and I was only greeted by my sisters I had the urge to pout because Angel acted like I didn't exist **(hahaha soul's been rejected!) **

"Hey Soul" Tsubaki, Liz, and patty said

"Yo" was my only reply

"What are these peasants doing here?"

"Black Star that's rude" She reprimanded and turned towards the trio continuing to speak "I'm sorry guys he isn't always this rude"

Surprinsingly Chrona spoke up but it wasn't directed to Tsubaki "Hey guys we need to get going were already late"

"what do you mean peasants you can't leave until your God says so" BlackStar ranted at them

"Angel-Chop!" Angel yelled attacking star with a book out of nowhere "Sorry he was just getting to me Tsu but don't worry he should be fine I didn't put that much force into it" she finished so cutely by tiltig her head and making the most adorable puppy dog eyes

"He's right we need to go we've stayed longer than we should although your lunch just started our lunch ended about 15 minutes ago we need to get to class" Kidd explained

"Why?" I asked I was curious to know why they always were excused from training and combat I've never seen them do anything other than things in Stein's class

"because and you don't need to know" Angel said giving the other two a stern glare as if to keep them from saying something wrong. She then went up to Kidd and whispered something that caused his smirk to change into a grim smile. I could tell that what she had said was serious but the close and somewhat intimate interaction between them made me jealous _'this is so uncool of me to get jealous of OCD'_

"Hey tiny tits what's with the whispers it's not like you have anything important to say" _'wow I am just digging my own grave I could've done something else to break them up I am so uncool'_

"Angel-Chop!" she yelled out and hit me with a book out of nowhere

_'damn I really was asking for it but she won't win I will find out her secret'_ "What the hell!" I yelled at her while rubbing my head

"It has nothing to do with you old man so bud out" she said and made her way towards the exit but before leaving she yelled at the girls " Bye Tsu Liz Patty it's good talking to you guys again"

"Bye Angel-chan" they squealed and mumbled about how adorable she is and how she really needed contacts to show off her eyes. They kept talking about the weirdest things _'I thought Angel and them were loners ' _As I got up and dusted myself off Kidd and I made eye contacted and he smirked "bye ladies, sharky, baffoon we best be on our way I wouldn't want to keep my Angel waiting"

"Whatever OCD she's not yours" I growled

"Kidd let's go Angel needs us" Chrona butted in sensing the tension in the room and pulled Kidd away leaving only my group of friends behind

I turned to Tsubaki "Hey Tsubaki why were you talking to them?" '_and more importantly how are you close to my Angel'_

"Oh no reason soul we were just talking about how well our mission went" She replied

"Mission what mission?" I asked completely confused

"Soul you idiot did you forget about the mission we took on our own the one lord death asked us to do" Liz said exasperated at my idiotcy

"So you went on a mission with them?!" I couldn't believe that my own sisters went on a mission with _her _

"HAHAHA ARE THEY THAT PATHETIC THAT THEY NEEDED YOU GUYS TO HELP THEM OUT CAUSE OBVIOSLY WE ARE THE BEST OF THE BEST IN SHIBUSEN BUT THAT"S JUST SAD IT WAS PROBABLY THEIR FIRST MISSION TOO" my idiotic best friend boasted

"Actually star Lord Death just asked if we could accompany them something about Angel and Kidd being a bit overworked from their special training and giving Kidd's weapon a rest we were just back up for their team." Liz continued

"Yea you should've seen your girlfriend soul she is amazing and the boys kept on trying to beat her it was like a big game for them she mad proud! I named a giraffe after her!" Patty cooed I was still blushing from the whole girlfriend comment

"She's not my girlfriend guys" I muttered

"Whatever you say buddy" Star and Liz said while patting my back

"Sissy and I were shocked we didn't know Kidd had a weapon" Patty said

"Yea and we were also shocked to know that they are the infamous team alpha but they don't like talking about it" Tsubaki said in a hush tone

"Dude your girlfriend has a lot of secrets I didn't know any of this" blackstar said in such a serious tone that it made us look at him in shock before I replied "Neither did I" and with that I left _' I will figure this all out Angel I'm going to know everything about you'_ I left the dining hall following after the trio and although I wanted to learn more about them I never expected this


	8. Chapter 8

**hey guys im back sorry for taking a while **

**Soul: thats way uncool making us wait and i look like a love sick fool**

**Kidd: He's trying to take my maka away**

**Soul:who's maka?**

**Me kidd maka and chrona: *facepalm* no one .-.**

**Maka: Dallysbear does not own soul eater**

**Me: i die each time im reminded please read and review and let me know your opinion on who i should ship and i hope you like this chapter**

Maka's POV

_'Darn it were late for training' _

"C'mon guys you make OX and Hiro look like cheetahs. I bet even they could catch me" I teased them –well mostly Kidd he hates it when I compliment or bring up any guy '_not sure why though_' it's funny how easily riled up Kidd can get when I compare him to anyone. I turn to se how well my teasing worked and I got to say I did a pretty good job I saw a glint of determination in Kidd's eyes and he looked kind of hot '_Damn though eyes' _only a few steps left till I'm crowned the winner as always. I was about to turn the corner when the door opened up resulting in me crashing into the one person I had tried so hard to forget.

Matt

No ones POV

"Matt what are you doing here?" Maka snarled at him

"Baby why are you so cold _mi __preciosa_"he said and caressed her cheek

Maka pulled away from his hand and said "No soy tu preciosa!"

"Ah butthat'swhereyou're wrong sabes que siempre vas hacer _mi _preciosa_"_Matt said

Maka was about to escape him but Matt knew Maka to well and could predict all her reactions so as she was trying to run away Matt enveloped Maka in a huge hug. Maka was in panic mode ' _im being held by the person who broke me how could he do this to me' _

"I'msorry" he whispered in herear

Maka stiffened not knowing how to react the person she longed for the one who hurt her had returned but she couldn't let down the walls she put up those years ago. She was so shocked and angry to accept his apology looking up into those honey sweet eyes that she fell so hard for.

"Please don't…just…don't… please go away I finally put myself back together again " Maka said trembling with fear as the past caught up with her tears started trailing down her face and she ran away to her safe place

Matt's POV

_'Damn it did I really think she would welcome me with open arms after what I did to her. I am such an idiot she looked so fragile I hate myself for not explaining myself Maka please forgive me!' _


End file.
